Slave's Revenge
by Strike Faster Than Starlight
Summary: Being called by Aikawa to possibly discuss their next steps against the 2A guild, Kakeru is surprised when he perceives that the woman actually had second intentions behind their meeting.


Heavy, metallic footsteps echoed through the luxurious and intimidating corridors of infermia.

The person responsible for these sounds was a being who was over 2 meters and 30 centimeters tall, his body being covered by armor and helmet as black as the darkness of the abyss and possessing a pair of red eyes as bright as that of the flames of the Sun itself.

_''This place is quite empty today."_ Thought the being who rules Hellandia, the country of monsters, demons and mystical beasts, the demon king Hellshaft and also part-time employee of the company Hellz Domain and high school student in the real world, Doumeguri Kakeru.

After yet another success in preventing the 2A guild from discovering the demon king's true identity or attempting to invade the castle in some way and reach hell's gate, Kakeru, in good spirits, decided to give a day off to the monsters who worked in the castle and let them relax in their respective homes, something the demonic beings rarely did due to the deep admiration they felt for their ruler.

''Conquering yet another victory over the pathetic humans, we the people of Hellandia who carry the will of the flames of hell are unstoppable. As an act of charity for my brethen, I, the one who walks on the road of glory shrouded in flames, allow you all to rest for a day!'' That's what Kakeru decided to say by acting in the demon king's usual chuuni way with his leg and right arm extended forward while the left leg was bent and the left arm extended backward. The cloak of fire on his back roared furiously.

Needless to say, the creatures were moved to the point of tears forming in their eyes and screams like "Showing such kindness to such small fry like us!" "Hellshaft-sama is the best!" and "There is no ruler who would manage to obtain even a quarter of the splendor of Hellshaft-sama!" filled each corner of infermia with an alarming volume.

At that moment, all 4 Hellsector, Forneus, Satanachia, Grasha and Adra watched the scene with sparks in their eyes, touched by the generosity of their king. Kakeru was also strangely proud, but deep down he thought it was unfair for him to take all the credit for this kind action, after all, the idea of giving everyone a day off to rest did not come from the teenager himself but from his boss in the real world and sex slave in this virtual world.

_''That sure was an unexpected decision on Aikawa-san's part. She was always very serious and dedicated to work, I never imagined that of all people it would be her, a corporate slave, who would make such a suggestion.''_ The young man pondered with high curiosity.

Walking for a few minutes lost in thought, the teenager soon arrived at his destination, the demon king's room. Aikawa had asked him for them to meet there because she wanted to discuss a certain issue with him, she hadn't specified exactly what it was about but it would probably involve deciding the next steps to stay alive until the developers managed to get them out of Exodia Exodus safely, plan countermeasures against the 2A guild, or try to discover the whereabouts of the 24 missing students while such salvation from the people in the real world did not arrive yet.

Taking a deep breath to prepare himself, Kakeru opened the imposing door and went inside the room. As soon as the door closed behind the boy, he opened his menu and clicked in one of the items. It didn't take even seconds for the black armor to disappear, leaving him in his normal adventurer clothes.

He already knew that things would happen as usual, they would both discuss important information, at some point he would have his attention diverted to his boss's sexy and obscene body and then he would be scolded by her for being a pervert or saying something stupid before going back to the main topic, their normal routine.

The first thing Kakeru saw was the huge white bed located almost at the center of the room, while the second was the figure of a beautiful woman lying relaxed on the bed with her head resting on her right hand. She wore a white blouse and black skirt, both torn in several parts showing the smooth white skin of her beautiful legs, flat stomach and even parts of her large and attractive breasts.

He unconsciously swallowed, already feeling how thoughts inappropriate for minors were about to cross his mind, but there was no way he could avoid those thoughts when an incredibly beautiful older woman with a body that would cause even renowned models to seethe in jealousy was right before him and with so much skin exposed. In the end, Doumeguri Kakeru was still just a teenager going through puberty so it couldn't be helped that his eyes would wander over every delicious curve of his boss's slender body.

Aikawa Shuuko, who was waiting for the young man to arrive, opened her eyes as soon as she heard the big door close behind the teenager. Her golden irises were fixed on the boy and Kakeru couldn't help the small tremor that run through his body.

_''I'm sure she'll complain about my delay...''_ The teen closed his eyes and waited for the rain of insults, but everything that came out of Aikawa's mouth was a simple:

''So you finally arrived Doumeguri-kun? That's great.''

''Eh?''

Surprised, Kakeru reopened his eyes just to receive another shock when he saw a soft smile on Aikawa's beautiful face. Who was this and what did she do to the real Aikawa-san? He felt a compulsive urge to ask that question, but held it back because of the fear of causing the woman's anger.

''Why are you standing there staring at nothing? Come over here and sit.'' Aikawa stood up and sat in the edge of the bed, patting the empty spot beside her, the smile never leaving her face, unnerving Kakeru to a great deal.

With excessive caution, the boy sat down next to his boss, his eyes focusing anywhere but the black-haired beauty. Without realizing the teenager's nervousness, Aikawa took a glass of cold water from the headboard beside the huge bed.

''You must be thirsty, here, drink some of this.'' She then handed him the glass. The young man looked at the woman with a stunned expression. Aikawa pouring him some water and acting so kindly to the person she always treated like a doormat in real life was a totally alien notion. Something was definitely not right.

Hesitantly, Kakeru looked again at her smiling face before finally taking the cup, slowly bringing it to his lips and drinking it. He sighed unconsciously as he felt the cold liquid pass through his dry throat. The older woman watched him with the same gentle smile on her pink lips, her golden eyes fixed on him, which made him shiver. All the attention he had been receiving from his boss was very unusual, and Kakeru was honestly feeling a little scared. Could this be the famous 'kind act to disguise one's anger' and he had done something incredibly stupid that ended up annoying her?

_''It hurts me to admit it but I make so many mistakes without realizing it, what happened with Shizukuishi on the guild's rooftop is an excellent example of my failures... so I think the probability that I screwed up is very high, now I need to find out what would that 'something' be as soon as possible and apologize to Aikawa-san...The only problem being that I have no idea what I might have done wrong."_

Placing the glass on the headboard as soon as he finished drinking all the water, Kakeru turned to his smiling boss.

"Err ... Aikawa-san?"

"Yes, Doumeguri-kun?"

''Did I, uh you know...did I do something wrong?'' For the first time since he entered the room, Kakeru saw the smile disappear from the older woman's face as a delicate eyebrow was raised.

''What makes you think you made a mistake?''

''Well, it's just that I've never seen you smile so much before so I kind of wondered...a-and it's not that I think it's a miracle that you can actually smile or that a smiling face doesn't look good on you, just to clarify!'' He hurriedly explained only to see a slight hint of irritation on her face' 'I just thought that maybe you were not satisfied with some strategy or action made by me and you were smiling due to being in the famous but common situation of' staying positive and smiling to try to calm your inner anger' you know.''

The full-time slave let out a heavy sigh, as if saying 'how stupid can you be?' Something that made Kakeru mentally celebrate for finally seeing such an Aikawa-like act on her part.

''Was that the reason of your concern? If it is, I can already say that it is not like that, then Doumeguri-kun doesn't need to be worried.'' She waved a hand as if not giving importance, making Kakeru sigh with relief.

"Well, if that's not the case, why did you ask us to meet here, Aikawa-san?" The teen asked, curious about the older woman's reasons.

''In that regard, let me clarify.'' The woman crossed her beautiful legs carefully so that Kakeru would not have a chance to look at her most precious place. ''You definitely did nothing wrong in how to deal with 2A guild... However, you made a huge mistake related to something else.'' His boss's words were like an enigma to Kakeru and only served to leave him confused.

He personally thought that he was doing very well. The Hellsector's loyalty was at its peak and Hellandia's forces continued to increase every day, so it was normal that he had no idea what his boss was trying to imply.

''Another thing? What would that other thing be-!"Kakeru couldn't finish speaking as a wave of tiredness assailed him.

"E-eh? B-but what...is...happening...'' With each passing second, his tiredness increased. He felt his eyes begin to weigh and slowly close.

''It's already working? It was much faster than I expected. "Aikawa mentioned impressed, but her words were not registered by Kakeru's foggy mind. Though, there was something that was etched in the young man's brain, his boss's malicious smile and the way her golden eyes seemed to shine.

And then, he blacked out.

_xxx_

The image that emerged in Kakeru's field of vision upon awakening from his sleep induced by whatever was in the glass of water was the black ceiling of the demon king's room, followed by the overwhelmingly bright light that was emitted by the great and imposing chandelier made of crystals hanging in said ceiling.

_''Guh, my head is throbbing like hell... ''_ Was his thought. He had never experienced such a headache in his short 17 years of life, and he had several due to the many times staying up late at night to be able to meet the deadline for the delivery of Hellshaft's speeches.

Trying to take a sitting position, the boy noticed with astonishment that he would not be able to accomplish this feat. Why? Because both his arms and even his legs were all chained to each of the four corners of the bed.

''W-what the hell is this?!'' he exclaimed frantic and then struggled against the chains, uselessly pulling his arms as hard as he could to suddenly manage to free himself, but of course, it goes without saying that his efforts were all in vain.

"Oh? Did you finally wake up Doumeguri-kun?'' Kakeru followed the direction from which this soft voice came, coming across the figure of Aikawa Shuuko sitting in a black chair with red lines.

''A-Aikawa-san! What is the meaning of this? Why am I chained to the bed?!" The teen's panic was really evident.

''Do you happen to have the memory of a chicken? Didn't I say before that you made a serious mistake related to something else?'' Ah, now that she mentioned it, yes, he vaguely remembered her saying something like that. ''That's just an appropriate punishment I decided to apply on you.''

"W-what kind of mistake could I have made to deserve something like that?!" He asked indignantly. At that very moment, the air seemed to get colder and heavier, similar to horror movies when an apparition was around. This was not the only thing similar to a horror movie. The chill that ran through Kakeru's body when he saw the expression on his boss's face was exactly the same as the protagonists usually felt when they saw the ghostly beings for the first time.

''Just think for a second before opening your mouth Doumeguri-kun! Didn't I say that you would pay for all the p-p-perverted things you did to me?! Well, this will be retribution for all the humiliation I went through by your hands!''

The teenager paled. To tell the truth, for some time now he had forgotten about the threat made by his boss in the face of everything that was happening and the other hundreds of worries that had been going through his mind in the last 3 months. He hoped that Aikawa had also forgotten but apparently, she had kept that promise alive deep in her heart.

_"Uooh! she really is mad! It's almost as if my words have freed the lioness inside her!...I really need to be more careful with what I say.''_

''W-wait Aikawa-san, I have an idea of how you feel, but remember, the Hellsector can come in here any- '' What he meant to say ended up dying in his throat. About 4 days ago Kakeru had sent Grasha and Forneus to recruit more monsters for Hellandia's army. Adra and Satanachia had already been tasked with searching for powerful magic items to further increase the strength of their soldiers. All of that had been the woman's suggestion before him, which meant...

"Oh? It looks like you're finally connecting the dots.'' The beautiful 23-year-old said, and, as if reading Kakeru's mind, she added ''Yes, I suggested giving these responsibilities to the 4 Hellsector so that no one would get in the way, oh, and it was in the basement of the castle where I found the sleeping pill that I put in your water.'' The evil gleam in her eyes made him shiver. Weeks earlier, at the request of the dark-haired beauty, Kakeru ordered for the strange and grotesque creatures of the basement to be taken to a specific area of Infermia. Did that mean that even that was part of her plans to execute her revenge on him?

_''How scary can this woman be?"_ That was a question he might never find an answer to.

Much to Kakeru's bad luck, he really had no way of escaping, not only were his limbs chained, but his hands and feet were covered by some kind of tape, or whatever they were, but it was clear what they served for, their purpose...to not give him any chance of accessing his menu.

''Being unable to use Ecstas, you are literally at my mercy.'' Rising from her chair, Aikawa climbed up on the bed in a cat-like manner, standing on all fours just above Kakeru, their faces being a short distance from each other. "This is where your punishment begins." Sending a small smile to the young man, she abruptly stood up. The next thing that came into the teenager's line of sight was the older woman's left foot.

''Lick it.'' That was not a request, it was objectively an order.

Kakeru just stared at Aikawa's foot with a blank expression on his face. Not sure if he correctly heard what the older woman said, he asked:

''...Come again?''

''I told you to lick it, so unless you don't want to be chained to that bed all night, I suggest you to get started soon.'' Her golden spheres sparkled behind her dark hair in a cruel way.

He shuddered, this revenge was definitely due to the day he forced her to do the same to deceive Forneus. Already aware of what Aikawa Skuuko's personality was like, Kakeru did not doubt that she would fulfill this threat, and indeed, sleeping in this way would be extremely uncomfortable and would certainly leave you with joint pains. At times like this the boy was really unhappy with the complete realism of Exodia Exodus.

Seeing no other option but to follow his boss's orders, Kakeru stuck out his tongue, gently licking the arch of Aikawa's pale foot. Kakeru initially thought that the soles of her feet would be dirty due to the fact that the 23-year-old walked around barefoot every day, but they were actually incredibly clean. Was it some function of the game that kept them that way, or did Aikawa clean them up every day? Well, it didn't matter now, the best thing to do was to ignore these thoughts and get over with this task.

Making his way up while still licking every nook and crane of the dark haired woman's foot , the teenager licked through her fingers, and soon after that, he focused on her big toe.

''This is good Doumeguri-kun, now suck on it.'' Aikawa proclaimed, her voice full of seriousness. If someone could enter her mind and observe it, one would notice that the slave was the complete opposite of serious at this very moment. She was actually feeling quite shameful, this being the first time she had performed such perverted actions, but as she had previously mentioned to Kakeru, this was her revenge, and as they say, revenge is a dish that is served cold, Aikawa just wanted to return the humiliation she felt before.

Without even blinking, the boy opened his mouth, putting Shuuko's finger inside it, continuing to lick and even nibble on it, occasionally moving to the other fingers and doing the same. The woman let out a slight sigh, her feet were not an erogenous zone but the sensation was quite pleasurable, not to mention that the teenager's somewhat disoriented expression as he moved his tongue and sucked her fingers was amazingly exciting for Aikawa.

"That's enough," Aikawa said, pulling her foot away from the young man's mouth. This subtle movement opened the doors to a world of wonders for the boy since the torn skirt his boss wore moved a little to the side, thus letting the light illuminate the most secret and hidden part of Aikawa's body, a part that was always unprotected for not having panties covering it.

_''H-Here it is! Aikawa-san's pussy!''_ Kakeru thought marveled. Being a simple 17-year-old boy and occupying the lowest position in the social hierarchy of the Minamiyoujin high school, he obviously had never seen a pussy before aside from the occasional porn movie, and the last time he saw Aikawa's she was much further away so he could't enjoy the view, but now it was a different story.

With her being positioned right above him, Kakeru could observe every tiny detail of the beautiful flower in front of his eyes. A vivid pink tone and thin but perfect lips were what he saw, being enough to cause an involuntary and natural reaction in his body that occurs with every boy going through puberty when they see an attractive part of a woman.

_''Uoooh...this is bad...like really bad! If Aikawa-san realizes that I have a hard-on, she will most likely give me a truly terrible punishment instead of something simple and manageable like this!''_He thought with panic. _"Okay, first things first, I better stop looking at this beautiful part of Aikawa-san and calm down, maybe my erection will go away..."_

Following his own suggestion, he turned his head to the side. The best way to avoid being enchanted by a mermaid is not to listen to her singing, this concept kind of could be applied in this case.

''What is it?'' Aikawa asked when she noticed that Kakeru was basically avoiding her.

"N-nothing, why do you think something is wrong?" He asked, cold sweat dripping from his forehead.

''Don't try to trick me Doumeguri-kun, it's clear that you're trying to not look at me-'' The dark-haired woman unconsciously took a step back, and accidentally stepped on Kakeru's pelvis, thankfully without any real force, much to his luck.

She froze, not being able to finish what she was going to say when she felt his hard member. Finally realizing that the boy had a privileged view of her lower half, she let out a slight "kyah!"

"Y-you! Once again you saw my precious part! And above all, you even had an erection! Beast! Pervert!'' She screamed, her face redder than a tomato.

''S-Sorry! It wasn't my intention at first but I just couldn't help but look at it, especially with it being the intimate part of a woman as beautiful as Aikawa-san!'' He spoke hastily, trying to justify his arousal.

Aikawa blinked, feeling her face burn even more. Although Kakeru practically said that his erection was caused by seeing her pussy, Aikawa was happy that the boy mentioned that she was beautiful. In the past month and a half, she noticed that her heart fluttered every time she saw him or when the two of them were alone. She always masked any nervousness with her usual seriousness, having no idea when that alien feeling blossomed inside her chest, but at that point, it was already impossible to lie to herself.

Not long ago, in her heart, the woman admitted that she, Aikawa Shuuko, had fallen in love with the perverted and adorkable teenage boy, Doumeguri Kakeru.

Looking at the painful erection in the young man's black pants, she bit her lip. It was an extremely obscene idea, but she couldn't resist putting it in motion.

''W-What are you doing, Aikawa-san? 'Kakeru asked as he watched Aikawa kneel. She didn't respond, her hair covering part of her face, preventing him from seeing the expression on her face. Aikawa, in a quick movement, brought both of her hands to the helm of Kakeru's pants and pulled them down, freeing the teenager's cock from it's prison.

Her eyes widened when she saw his manhood standing at attention for the second time. It was really big. Aikawa, despite not having sexual experience with men, had already heard from her friends what the average size of a dick was and even about the size of their lovers, but Kakeru's was certainly above average and most likely eclipsed her friends lovers as well.

As if mesmerized by the meat stick before her eyes, she reached out with one hand, gripping the member gently, causing a pleasurable sensation in the teen that was enough to make Kakeru sigh.

''A-Aikawa-san...'' he spoke with a slight groan. The older woman's hand was as soft as silk, he had never imagined that such description could be applied outside of games, novels or anime but his boss had just proved that it actually could.

''Don't get the wrong idea...t-this is also part of D-Doumeguri-kun's punishment.'' She murmured, starting to move her hand up and down, admiring how hot her kouhai's cock was.

_''A-am I dreaming? The Aikawa-san I know would never be doing such a thing with me... but if by any chance this is all just in my mind... please continue by all means!''_ He raised his hips subconsciously, thrusting into Aikawa's hand. Pre-cum had accumulated in the reddened head, attracting the woman's attention.

Running a finger over the sensitive head, she touched the boy's pre-cum. A crazy idea crossed her mind, what would it taste like? Would she end up liking it? Hating it? She wasn't sure about anything, but still, an impulse to taste the oozing liquid assaulted her. And taste it is what she did. Taking her finger to her mouth, she licked the transparent liquid.

_''It's not tasty but it's also not bad, kind of salty but I could definitely get used to that flavor and maybe even enjoy it."_ She observed. _''Would tasting it directly from the source be different?''_ Curious, and with her heart racing for what she was about to do, Aikawa opened her mouth, her tongue being stretched sensuously, and gave Kakeru a long lick, running it across the base of his dick till the bulbous head.

Closing her eyes, she swallowed the boy's rod up to it's root, feeling how her throat was completely filled by his big, thick cock. Remembering the few sex videos she watched in her young life, Aikawa relaxed her throat as much as she could, welcoming his member even more by giving the teenager a vacuum blowjob, the suction force he felt on his dick becoming stronger.

Kakeru watched his whole body tremble as he felt the unprecedented pleasure of the golden-eyed woman's wet and hot throat squeezing his cock as her tongue moved in rotating movements on the tip of his schlong, feeling the drool that was falling from her chin and running down his legs plus, hearing Aikawa's sexy choking sounds were too alluring and exciting for Kakeru.

_"Damn it, Aikawa-san's mouth is incredible, I-I won't be able to last much longer."_ The lad felt his climax approaching, slowly building up, but just when Kakeru was about to explode, Aikawa stopped sucking on it, his manhood coming out of her mouth with a huge 'plop' sound.

Looking at the disappointed expression on her current master's face, Aikawa chuckled.

''Patience Doumeguri-kun, you will soon feel something even better than my mouth.'' Staring at her suspiciously, Kakeru was quick to understand what she meant when he saw her remove the torn shirt she always wore, leaving her voluptuous and soft breasts free for him to stare as much as he wanted. Those breasts that, even with gravity at work, still stood firm and that didn't sag at all soon were wrapping his phallus in their softness. The feeling was totally different from Aikawa's mouth, but great in its own way.

Watching the teenager's face contort with pleasure, Aikawa felt her pussy get wet. For the woman, to be able to give such pleasure to Kakeru made her extremely horny, and the way her erect nipples rubbed against his prick was a big turn on too.

It didn't take long for a virgin boy like him to feel the urge to cum come up to his mast again.

'' Aikawa-san, if you continue like that I will definitely cum!'' He warned his boss, her response being an inviting smile.

''So cum! Release your hot seed all over my breasts!'' Aikawa said, her voice containing an urgent tone to it. The thought of being bathed in the sperm of a man younger than her and said man being the one she held feelings for was too tempting for her, making her arousal grow to heights she didn't think were possible.

Reaching the limit due to his inexperience, Kakeru shouted a quick 'coming!' as the only warning for his release, his sperm gushing like a fountain, which flew through the air, hitting the black-haired beauty's face while the rest fell on her snow-white like breasts.

Coming out of his trance due to the strong climax, Kakeru soon saw the state in which he left his boss and current sex slave.

"Uwaa! I'm really sorry about that!'' He exclaimed with shame. Aikawa, ignoring the boy's apologies, ran her tongue over her pink lips, lustfully licking some of the cum that was present in the corner of her mouth.

''Hmm~ it's just as I thought, I can really start to love this taste.'' She mentioned intoxicated, moaning as the hot cum came down her throat. Her dirty appearance forcing Kakeru's dick, which had just softened, to return to its full state of hardness.

''Aikawa-san...remove the chains please, I want to touch you, I need to give you pleasure.'' Begging, he looked her in the eye. Watching how the longing for her danced in his gray eyes, she smirked, nodding her head.

Picking up the keys over the headboard, Aikawa unlocked the padlocks that secured the chains on the boy's arms and legs. Then she helped him to remove the tape around his four limbs. She then opened her legs to Kakeru, loooking just like a true seductress enchanting him.

''Go on Doumeguri-kun, give me as much pleasure as you can.'' Swallowing hard but not being able to contain his excitement, he brought his face close to her pussy.

The strong, exotic scent emanated from her cunt hit his nostrils, making him feel as if his cock was going to get even harder than possible. So that was the smell of a horny woman... The young lad internally admitted that it was a smell that he immediately liked.

Licking the wet cavity, he took the opportunity to try to repeat what he had seen on videos during his lonely nights of masturbation. Inserting a finger inside the beautiful woman, he made back and forth movements, not stopping for a second as his tongue passed through the vaginal lips and reached the clitoris, where he nibbled on the small bean and sucked it hard.

'' Doumeguri-kun~...Doumeguri-kun!'' Aikawa's breath hitched, she was seeing stars due to the boy's ministrations. In her state of pleasure, she grabbed Kakeru's head and pushed it against her wet snatch, but the teen didn't care, he just continued to lick and finger Aikawa, he wanted more of her addictive taste and smell.

As with what happended to him minutes ago, it didn't take much time for the beauty in front of him to orgasm since she also had no experience in these things.

''I'm going to cum!'' She screamed, throwing her head back due to the wave of pleasure that washed over her body, her vaginal juices hitting her Hellz Domain kouhai right in his face. Taking deep breaths to recover from such an orgasm, she lifted her head, looking at Kakeru and watching as he furiously rubbed his own cock.

''Come to me, Kakeru-kun.'' She said, holding each side of her pussy and stretching it out, truly an indecent scene. ''It's time for you to make me yours." Aikawa gave him a naughty smirk, turning him on even more.

He was surprised that Aikawa called him by his first name, but considering everything they were experiencing together, Kakeru thought that it was a natural thing to do. Getting closer to his boss, the young man pointed his cock at the small, tight entrance. With their minds, hearts and bodies dripping with desire for each other, they prepared themselves. Receiving the woman's consent, Kakeru gave a quick thrust, stuffing his entire size inside her. A lot of people commented on how it was better to be kind and do it slowly during a woman's first time, but in his opinion, this prolonged the suffering of the partner, doing it quickly but carefully was the best option.

Aikawa gasped at the same time as small tears formed at the corners of her eyes, her hands tightly gripping the bed sheet. She knew it would hurt but not that it would be that way, but curiously, it was kind of a comforting type of pain. Could it be that this feeling was due to the fact that her first time was happening with the man who ended up owning her heart? That surely must have been the reason.

Now inside his lover, Kakeru did not move for a while, letting her get used to the feeling of being invaded by his member. After about a minute, he saw the woman adjust a little under him. Feeling her touch his face with her soft hand, the teenager looked directly at her face, seeing Aikawa nod in signal for him to continue.

Slowly, he started to go in and out of her, grunting like an animal because of the pleasure he felt by having his cock squeezed by Shuuko's hot and wet vaginal walls. With each movement of Kakeru's hips, the golden-eyed woman let out a heavy sigh. The pain was almost gone but the boy's cock was just too big, so her reactions were inevitable.

With a greater certainty that Aikawa was no longer in pain, Kakeru increased his pace slightly, going deeper into her and reaching the entrance of the black haired woman's womb.

Every time this contact between her deepest part and his cock occurred, her mind would go blank as loud gasps came out of her mouth.

Watching as Shuuko's beautiful breasts bounced everywhere, the teenager couldn't help himself and grabbed them tightly.

''Aaa~n!" She moaned at the sudden action.

''They are so beautiful'' The teen murmured while massaging them carefully, his fingers going towards the hard, pink nipples. With light touches, he kept a calm rhythm while massaging her firm tits without ever ceasing fucking her. He took one of them inside his mouth, eagerly sucking on it, the sweat running down Shuuko's body mixing along inside his mouth.

_"Delicious!"_ He thought in deep ecstasy.

''Nhgn!'' Her body twitching due to so many different and new sensations attacking her, Aikawa instinctively hugged the boy's head, her legs also intertwining around Kakeru's waist. Her hips then began to move as if they had a life of their own, synchronizing with the younger man's thrusts.

Tired of being the only one on top, Kakeru stopped sucking on Shuuko's breasts and hugged her, his hands going down her curvy hips until he reached her huge and juicy ass, grabbing it and then pulling her back with him, the two of them falling into a sitting position.

"Shuuko, ride me like a cowgirl." He whispered in her ear.

''Y-yes, Kakeru-kun!'' Holding onto his shoulders, she rose and fell on his meat stick, her long ponytail swaying. Each blow her womb received made her moan as if she were losing her mind.

''You are simply stunning.'' Kakeru couldn't help but comment that, marveling at the almost supernatural beauty and seductiveness that this woman was displaying.''If you keep up like that I won't last much longer."

''I'm also reaching my limit! Together, I want us to c together!'' She screamed at the top of her lungs, not only her body but also her heart wanted them to climax at the same time.

The room kept being filled with the sound of their moans and the clashing of their flesh. With a few more thrusts , the boy felt that he was close, it was maybe a a matter of seconds till he came. Taking the woman by surprise, Kakeru held her by the chin and gave her a deep and warm kiss. Shuuko's surprise soon faded and her response was simply to close her eyes and return the kiss with a passion never seen before, her fervor being even greater than Kakeru's as she intertwined her tongue with his while their saliva mixed together.

Groaning into each other's mouths, the two reached their release, his sperm hitting Aikawa's womb directly while her cunt clenched around his shaft almost painfully, her pussy juices gushing like a fountain.

With the exhaustion of their current adult activities taking it's tool on them, they fell on the bed while embraced. Trying to catch their breath, they looked at each other with smiling faces.

''That...was...so amazing...'' The gray-eyed boy spoke between gasps, still feeling the afterglow of their hot sex, that was definitely the best night of his life by a long shot.

'' I...agree...'' Aikawa blissfully replied in the same condition as her younger lover.

''Can I take what just happened as the beginning of the two of us dating?'' He asked a little shyly. He really didn't want this to be just something that happened only once, not to mention that this familiar warmth in his chest, only much stronger than the one he felt for Asagiri in the past would never leave him alone, and would certainly continue to grow more and more every day.

With a serene expression, Aikawa closed the distance between them and planted a chaste kiss on the young man's half-opened lips, she then rested her head on his naked chest.

''Idiot, if I didn't want this I wouldn't have given you my virginity in the first place.'' Kakeru bashfully scratched his cheek.

''True.''

"So from today, take responsibility and stay with me for the rest of your life, Kakeru-kun." Pushing a strand of black hair that fell over Aikawa's face to get a better view of her golden eyes that were as precious as diamonds, he replied.

''I promise. And we will definitely go back to the real world with the others, when that happens, I hope you'll give me your first time again. '' She laughed at the silly request and hugged him tighter.

''It's a promise then."

Laying there and enjoying each other's warmth, the two quickly fell asleep, dreaming of the day when they would finally be able to express their love through their real bodies.

_xxx_

**AN: I said I would post a Kakeru x Shuuko one shot and here it is, funnily enough, I actually wanted this to be a Kakeru x Busujima story but it ended turning into this...Guess I just love Kakeru and Aikawa too much, I'm pretty sure that 99% of any future Ecstas stories I end up writing will be about this pairing lol.**

**Just a warning though, I may switch between Grasha and Gracia in my future stories, Gracia being how the last translator of the novel translated his name and Grasha being how the current translator did.**

**Wish a great week to you guys!**


End file.
